Miss Independent
by songwriter-cannot-hear
Summary: She's a part time stripper who's had to work everything she's ever had in her life. He's a rich college boy who has never lifted a finger in his life. She believes that she can fly with her own wings. He believes even the strongest people need a hero. When their worlds collide will they make it or break it. Modern AU might be occ
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! first ever Les Mis story I'm so excited. Here's a quick intro and I'll try to update as soon as a can.

xx songwriter-cannot-hear

* * *

Eponine walked over and sat on her usual table in the ABC café. She had a few hours to finish off her university work before she had to make her way downtown and start earning some money. One more year, that's all she needs to do one more year before she graduates and can quit her job as a stripper then move out of her cramped and start living the life she's been dreaming off. She groaned as the thought of herself dancing half naked in front of perverted men for minimum wage. But sadly she needed this job. This money went towards her rent, food, education and the extra she sent to her brother who was in a foster home.

Her life was never easy she's had to work and fight for everything she's ever wanted. She was never given any luxuries everything she's had she's put blood, sweat and tears into it. Her parents were good for nothing crooks who left her and her brother alone when she was 16 and he was 8. That was 5 years ago and now she's 21 a part time stripper, who lives in a shoe box of an apartment and is paying her through university for her degree in business without any help.

But as long as she can graduate, take Gavroche out of foster care and make a decent living she'll deal with anything. She checks her worn out watch and realises that it's already 7:30 and her shifts at 8:00 it takes at least 25 minutes to get to work. If she's late her boss is sure to kill her. She quickly gathers her stuffs and tries to manoeuvre herself through the now crowded café. A large group of rowdy high class college guys dressed in extremely fashionable clothes were all gather near the exit and were blocking her way. She tries her best to push through them but due to her clumsiness she trips and falls on a blonde man holding a coffee sending both of them to the ground. She lands straight on top of him and his now coffee-soaked white long-sleeved shirt.

"Shit!" just her luck


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Again! Here's another chapter that's hopefully longer than the other one. Hope you guys enjoy it! Update will hopefully soon. xx**

* * *

_Said it's something' about_

_Kinda woman that want you but don't need you_

_Hey, I can't figure it out_

_There's something' about her_

* * *

She looked up to find herself so close to the man's face that she could practically taste his breath. She found herself being helped and when she turned around she saw the smiling face of her best friend Cosette's boyfriend.

"Ponine, you need to be more" he said pulling her to her feet.

"Thanks Marius, I'll keep that in mind"

She looked down on herself and saw she was pretty much covered in coffee. It will take forever to get the coffee stain out since she didn't have a washing machine and did everything by hand. Great her only jacket was ruined and she had nothing to protect her from the autumn chill. She quickly straightens herself up and braces herself to face the man she just collided with.

She turned around to face the blonde man there she noticed that he too was covered in coffee. His white shirt and his red tie were covered in the amber liquid that she loved dearly.

"Oh god, I am so sorry" she shoves a twenty dollar bill into the man's hand quickly makes her way out "that should cover dry cleaning".

Well there goes my food for the next few days. Couldn't life get any better she thought bitterly. She breaks into a jog before sprinting she makes it to work with 5 minutes to spare.

"Cutting it close Ponine" she heard the voice she would recognise anywhere says.

"I ran into some trouble before getting here" she said while getting herself into her costume which consisted of shorts that could pass as underwear, a black lace bra, fish net stockings with suspenders and a pair of knee high boots.

"Yeah Marius texted me, were on in 5" the blonde says while rolling up her stockings. That's what she didn't understand about Cosette don't get her wrong she loved the blonde to death. But she didn't understand why she's working in a strip club when her family was filthy rich. Her father John Valjean owned one of the biggest business empires in New York while her mother was a well-known journalist. Cosette's parents divorced when she was 5 and she's lived the majority of her life in the Upper-East side of Manhattan with her father, apart for the few weeks she spent with her mother and step-father in Los Angeles.

She's asked Cosette a million times before why she's working in a strip club when she's filthy rich. The only answer she's ever gotten was "I want to make a name for myself". That's something they could both agree on both need to prove something Cosette strives to prove to her parents that she can take care of herself. Eponine strives to prove that she can make it in New York without the help of anyone. Though the girls have many things in common there is one thing that they disagree on and that is boys.

Cosette needs a man to function much like a reptile needs heat to live. But she lives for serious long term relationships. Probably why she and Marius have been together for nearly 4 years. Eponine on the other hand hasn't had a boyfriend since pre-school and lives of one night stands with no commitment or feelings. She believes that a woman does not need a man next to her at all times to succeed in life. She's needs to prove to herself that no one can drag her down and break her heart.

She gets up and makes her way out of the dressing room into the bar the where the overwhelming smell of alcohol and smoke embraces her. Putting her best seductive smile while cat calls were being shouted at her. She mounts a pole and starts dancing, every now and then a man or men would come up and slap he ass and shove some cash into her shorts or bra. After working here for 3 years she should be used to it but apparently not. She hates it when sleazy upper-class men come up push bills into her pants. It takes all herself control not to push them to the ground and beat them senseless. But she knew if she did that not only will she get fired she'll probably be thrown in jail then sued. _Fuck, pull yourself together Eponine. _

* * *

Gabriel Enjorlas looked down on his coffee stained clothes and the twenty dollar note he had in his hand. Well that's the most interesting thing that's happened today. Being a law student 22 year old Enjorlas's day didn't consist of any interesting events. The highlight of his day is when classes have finished and he and his friends can relax and rewind in their favourite hangout the ABC café. But now it just got so much more interesting.

"Hey Marius who was that girl?" he said trying to catch a glimpse of her small figure disappearing into the night.

"Who? Eponine?" Marius said looking up from his phone. Probably texting his beloved aka Cosette.

"Yeah, who is she I need to give her money back" holding up the twenty Eponine had given him.

"She's Cosette's best friend" he says still typing furiously.

_Eponine_ what a name so romantic,_ snap out of it Enjorlas she's just a girl_. But her face, her hair and her eyes oh god her eyes. He could feel heat creeping up to his neck and cheeks.

"Do you know where I can give her money back?" I asked trying to find another excuse to see her.

"She usually here before work so just come here earlier tomorrow and you'll probably catch her" he felt himself go redder.

"Does the great Gabe Enjorlas have a crush on coffee girl?" his best friend Anthony Grantaire teased.

"No"

"Dude your practically a tomato" quipped in Luke Courferyac. The whole group consisting of Jehan Prouvaire, Andrew Joly, Matt Combeferre, Brandon Feuilly, Tyler Bossuet and Marius Pontmercy all nod their heads

"Shut up"

"Enjorlas has a crush! Enjorlas has a crush! Enjorlas has a crush!" they all start chanting before collapsing into fits of laughter at the sight of Enjorlas's bright red face.


End file.
